Greirat of the Undead Settlement
Greirat of the Undead Settlement is a character and merchant in Dark Souls III. He is voiced by Stephane Cornicard, who also voiced Gavlan in Dark Souls II. Location Found in the High Wall of Lothric. Greirat is first met while imprisoned in a cell below the Tower on the Wall bonfire. From the bonfire, head downstairs into the room with the Lothric Knight and an Assassin. Go downstairs once more and then down the ladder. Move through three rooms and then downstairs and to the right, Greirat's cell is at the bottom. The Cell Key is required to open the cell; it can be found in the room with exploding barrels and several Large Hollow Soldiers and Starved Hounds, below the roof with the Pus of Man. From this roof, head down the ladder on the right, turn around and go inside the building. Move through this area, down two sets of stairs until reaching a large room that has an Estus Shard lying on an anvil. The Cell Key is in a corner of this room, down a small staircase guarded by a Starved Hound. After being freed, Greirat will relocate to Firelink Shrine and stay near the base of the staircase on the west wing. Questline After thanking the Ashen One for freeing him, Greirat asks a favor; he bestows the Blue Tearstone Ring to the player under the condition that they find and give it to a woman named Loretta who lives somewhere in the Undead Settlement. He then warps to Firelink Shrine and offers mercantile services. Loretta's Bone is found on a body hanging from the balcony of the first three-story building encountered in the Undead Settlement. It can be knocked down by attacking it with a weapon or projectile. Once the player collects the item and gives it to Greirat, he allows them to keep the ring. After this, Greirat's services will become temporarily unavailable as he grieves for Loretta. Interacting with him after reloading the area will bestow the "Curl up" gesture. The player needs to reload the area again in order for him to return to normal. At this point, Greirat will ask the player if they would like him to use his skills as a thief and go pillage items from various areas. Agreeing to this will make him leave the shrine until an area boss (any) is defeated. Upon his return, his stock of items will be upgraded. Greirat is guaranteed to return safely from his first pillaging trip. Once the player passes the barrier at Irithyll of the Boreal Valley and returns to Firelink Shrine to speak with Greirat, he will ask the player if they would like him to go and pillage Irithyll. He will die in Irithyll unless certain conditions are met: #If the player is completing Siegward of Catarina's questline, he will rescue Greirat if he has been given his armor back at the Cathedral of the Deep. It's not necessary to progress through Irithyll of the Boreal Valley or to talk to Siegward in the kitchen in order to get him to do this, only that Siegward received his armor and has left the cathedral. So long as the player does not enter the Irithyll Dungeon to continue progress with Siegward's questline, Greirat will return to Firelink Shrine safely. #Once Greirat has left Firelink Shrine, the player can tell Unbreakable Patches about Greirat, provided he still has the full Catarina Set. Patches will then leave to rescue Greirat; Firelink Shrine must be reloaded at least once and Patches must be gone from his location in order to trigger the rescue. At this point, the player must defeat an area boss in order for Greirat to return safely. The three earliest bosses available to accomplish this are the Curse-rotted Greatwood, Pontiff Sulyvahn, and the Old Demon King. If Greirat dies during this part of his questline, the player can retrieve his ashes from his body located in the far-right corner of the left path in the sewers of Irithyll, surrounded by three Sewer Centipedes. Bring the ashes to the Shrine Handmaid and she will update her stock of wares with those Greirat initially sold, as well as those that he would have sold had he returned alive. Once the player reaches Lothric Castle and returns to speak with Greirat at Firelink Shrine, he will ask the player if they want him to pillage the castle. There is no way of saving him if he is sent to pillage Lothric Castle; if the player wishes to keep him alive, they must refrain from sending him when he asks for permission to go. However, sending him there completes his questline. Upon finding his ashes, they can be brought to the Shrine Handmaid and new items will be added to her stock in addition to those previously sold by Greirat. Greirat's Ashes can be found on the rooftops of the Grand Archives, past the first Gargoyle the player encounters. Continue along the rooftop outcrop where below there is a Corvian Storyteller and a group of Corvians. There will be a small break in the ledge where the player can drop down to the lower level without alerting any of the enemies. Continue forward where there will be an adjacent rooftop, jump to it to find Greirat's ashes as well as three Titanite Scales. Wares Initial wares First pillaging journey Second pillaging journey Third pillaging journey Greirat dies during his third pillaging journey in Lothric Castle, retrieving his ashes will add the items he had collected so far. These include: Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Bandit's Knife (Dark Souls III) Bandit's Knife | Bandit's Knife (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Notes * Strangely, he acquires the sword and shield of the Pontiff Knights after pillaging the Undead Settlement (a place that has no sign of such enemies). When he later pillages Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, where Pontiff Knights are found, he instead acquires a variety of equipment used by Lothric Knights as well as the Scholar's Candlestick used by the Grand Archives Scholars (again, enemies not found in such an area). ** This can be explained by his wares being moved during development, with his Pontiff Knight gear originally being made available after Irithyll, and his Lothric Knight gear and Scholar's Candlestick being made available after his journey into Lothric Castle and subsequently the Grand Archives. Trivia * Unused dialogue show that it was originally possible for him to be saved by Anri of Astora, likely during his second pillaging journey as an alternative to Patches and Siegward. Gallery Greirat of the Undead Settlement - 01.png|Greirat's corpse in the Grand Archives at the end of his questline. pl:Greirat z Osady Nieumarłych